Sentimientos y Mentiras
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Sentimientos...¿Quién los entiende?, yo no al principio, pero...¿Que pasaría si hay una mentira por encima? O tal vez...un secreto. CAPITULO FINAL MAS EXTRA...MY LIFE...xD
1. Sentimientos

**Kasumi: De nuevo yoop!! Aqui dejándoles un fic Rimahiko!! :D**

**Nagihiko: en este fic actuaremos Rima-chan y yo**

**Kasumi: si Nagi eso quiere decir Rimahiko...¬¬**

**Nagihiko: etto...^^"**

**Rima: Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Kasumi...**

**Nagihiko: Shugo Chara pertenece a Peach-Pit**

**Kasumi: Lamentablemente...-_-", si fuera así...Rima y Nagi estarían juntos y también Kukai y Utau y Amu e Ikuto :D**

**Rima: nada más?**

**Kasumi: ah! si Tadase estaría muerto x)**

**Rima: genial...hay que hablar con las Peach-Pit...por cierto en este fic hablaremos mal de Tadase.**

**Nagihiko: porque Rima lo odia ^_^"**

**Kasumi: jeje, empezemos ;)**

**Sentimientos y mentiras.**

_**Rima **__**Pov.**_

Iba de camino a la escuela cuando me encontré con Amu y Yaya, las saludé y seguimos caminando, poco después empezaron a hablar sobre un tema qué no me interesaba mucho hasta qué mencionaron el nombre de Nagihiko, hice como si nada pero estaba atenta a lo qué decían las chicas…

-Rima ¿tú lo sabías?-preguntó Amu.

-¿Saber qué?-pregunté inocentemente.

-¿Qué Nagi se va a Europa 1 semana?...-preguntó Yaya

-No, no lo sabía…-realmente no lo sabía, me pregunto por qué no me lo dijo…

-Umm…qué raro, pensé qué te lo había dicho, como andan muy juntos últimamente…-dijo Amu.

Me detuve en seco, sabía a lo qué se refería Amu en ese sentido, siempre me lo decían, pero siempre miento diciendo cosas como…

-Nadeshiko me agradó y hablo de ella con él…- eso es lo qué siempre respondo, yo sabía claramente qué Nagihiko era Nadeshiko pero Amu y Yaya no lo saben, cosa que también utilizo como excusa para molestarlo…

-Oh, ya veo-respondió Amu.

Seguíamos caminando cuando escuché decir los "buenos días" desde lejos, con una voz muy conocida qué retumbaba en mis oídos…

-Ohayo chicas!-dijo el individuo.

-Ohayo Nagihiko!-respondió Amu.

-Ohayo Rima-ahora se dirigió hacía mi…pero espera…¿Me llamó por mi nombre?

-Nagihiko…-le dediqué una mirada asesina…

-Ah! Lo siento, Ri-Rima-chan…-parece qué captó el concepto…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Nagihiko…-_

_-Dime Rima…-_

_-Solo te advierto qué por si alguna razón te trato diferente estando con los demás a como ahora te trato, no lo tomes mal, tengo qué mantener mi reputación…-respondí_

_-Rima…-se limitó a responder…_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-No me vuelvas a llamar solo por mi nombre, nadie te ha dado el derecho…-lo amenacé…abrió sus ojos como platos…esos bellos ojos qué me tenían cautivada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo suficientemente grande como para qué yo la viera.

-Mejor vámonos ya, se nos hará tarde-advirtió Amu.

Asentí…Pasó el tiempo y Taradase nunca llegó a clases, cielos, ese chico realmente es muy extraño…

-Tadase-kun no ha llegado ¿cierto?-preguntó la peli rosa.

-Y no creo qué llegue-respondí-Ayer se veía bastante mal, supongo qué algo le pasó…-

-Mmm…-se limitó a decir.

-Iré a verlo después de clases, ¿vendrás?-

-No, debo hacer unas cosas antes de irme a casa.-respondí.

-Mmm…bueno entonces nos vemos después Rima, hoy no iré al Royal Garden, iré con Yaya a ver unos asuntos-

-¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Me dejarás sola con Nagihiko?!-grité furiosa.

-Hehe lo siento Rima, además ¿ustedes dos se llevan bien no?, no debe haber ningún problema…-dijo tranquilamente.

¿No debe haber ningún problema?...Pero qué rayos le pasa…En fin, no me quedó de otra ya estoy aquí…

-Rima…hola de nuevo-

-Hola, Nagihiko. Parece qué hoy estaremos los dos solos…-respondí.

-¿Eh?, ¿y Amu-chan y Yaya-chan?-me preguntó.

-Amu me dijo qué tendrían unas cosas qué hacer…pero…cambiando de tema…-

-¿Huh?-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho qué te vas a Europa?-pregunté inocentemente.

-Mmm…la verdad es qué no sabía cómo decírtelo Rima…-me respondió mirando al vacío.

-Pero, ¿tanto problema?-dije tomando un poco del té qué se encontraba en la mesa.- Si tu y yo no somos nada en especial, solo somos amigos…-respondí.........por inercia.

-Mmm, si, s-so-solo amigos…-creo qué respondió un poco deprimido…tapando su bella mirada con su flequillo.

Creo qué di en el blanco…definitivamente, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y se fue del lugar, aún con su flequillo tapándole los ojos, yo-yo solamente lo vi irse y por alguna razón, yo-yo empecé…¿a llorar?. Tapé mis ojos con mis manos sintiendo como una lágrima se escapaba por una de mis manos, escuché unos pasos, esas deben ser Amu y Yaya, si me ven así…definitivamente…algo pasará…me levanté de la silla, al igual que Nagihiko, me fui del lugar sintiendo las miradas de Amu y Yaya detrás de mí, ya qué había pasado a un lado de ellas…

-¿Rima?-escuché decir a Amu.

-¿Qué les pasará a esos dos?, hace poco vi a Nagi salir así y ahora a ¿Rima-tan?-dijo Yaya.

No hice caso alguno. Seguí mi camino pretendiendo ir hacia el salón de clases, pero choqué con alguien. No es qué diga qué es indeseado pero…no en un momento como éste…era Kirishima-kun…

-Ma-Mashiro-san! Discúlpame, no te vi y yo…-dijo nervioso.

-No te preocupes Kirishima-kun, fue mi culpa, ando un poco distraída…lo siento…-

-Mmm…Mashiro-san ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó.

-Estoy bien…-respondí.

-Mmm…Mashiro-san, recuerdas qué dijimos qué somos amigos ¿cierto?-

-Sí, recuerdo…-

-Confías en mí ¿cierto?- me estaba poniendo nerviosa…

-¿Qué quieres qué te diga?-pregunté, supongo algo molesta, ok, no estaba de humor…

-Mmm…bueno yo te podría ayudar…-

-Mmm…no sé, si decírtelo, es decir, te dije qué no me gustaba ningún chico…y qué no estaba preparada para salir con alguien…pero…-dije tartamudeando.

-¿Tiene qué ver con Fujisaki-kun?-dio en el blanco…

-¿Pe-pero cómo?-pregunté sonrojada.

-Bueno, la verdad es qué últimamente los he visto muy juntos…-

-Mmm…-aún estaba sonrojada.

-Y dime… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Bu-bueno verás…hace poco estaba con él…pero…creo qué le dije algo qué lo lastimó…y bueno yo, no sé por qué…pero, me puse…a llorar…-dije toda roja.

-Mashiro-san…no será qué…¿estés empezando a tener sentimientos por él?-de nuevo dio en el blanco.

-¡¿Huh?!...¡¿Yo?!...¡¿Tener sentimientos por ese tipo?!...-grité alarmada.

El solo asintió. ¿Cómo podría tener sentimientos hacia ese tipo?, pero qué rayos…yo…AAAHH!! Cielos!! ¿Será posible?...No puede ser…¡¿Yo enamorada de…de…Nagihiko?!...De nuevo mi cara se puso roja…en especial por esos pensamientos qué inundaban mi mente…

-Sabía qué estar con ese tipo no traía nada bueno…-dije…Kirishima-kun se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Será qué…Mashiro-san nunca antes te habías enamorado?-preguntó.

-Es tan obvio…como no lo supe antes…ahora sé…porque me hipnotizaba con esos bellos ojos ámbares…-dije en voz alta…error…Kirishima-kun no debió escucharlo, pero antes de qué dijera algo añadí…

-Gracias Kirishima-kun…-

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?-

-Mmm…no importa…-respondí resignada.

-Bueno, si eso era todo, me voy Mashiro-san…-dijo.

-Espera…-dije.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó.

-Puedes decirme Rima…-respondí.

Noté como se sonrojó. Se volteó y dijo:

-En ese caso, llámame Fuyuki…-respondió.

-Ok, nos vemos, Fuyuki…-respondí con una sonrisa.

De nuevo vi como se sonrojó, asintió y luego se fue. Cuando timbraron y llegué al salón vi como Amu me esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

-Rima…¿estás bien?- pensé qué iba a ser peor…

-Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-respondí calmada.

-Mmm…-se limitó a decir.

Parece ser qué se resignó y me dio una sonrisa, después entramos juntas al salón y así pasaron las horas. Llegó la hora de la salida, salí junto con Amu y Yaya cuando vi qué Nagihiko pasaba de largo:

-¡¡Nagi!!¿Ya te vas?-gritó Yaya. Ahora qué lo pienso ella no es buena en los momentos de tensión.

Nagihiko no volteó a ver, sentí una punzada en el corazón, esto definitivamente tenía qué acabar y pronto. Agaché la cabeza dejando qué mi flequillo tapara mis ojos, me despedí fríamente de Amu y Yaya, por suerte son distraídas y no se dieron cuenta de mis lágrimas pero si del tono de mi voz.

-Adiós Rima.-dijo Amu tratando de animarme.

No respondí. Me volteé y me fui directo hacia mi casa. Ahí estaba viendo la tele, o más bien solo la tenía prendida mientras yo me ahogaba en mis pensamientos.

-Rima ¿no es gracioso?-rió KusuKusu.

De nuevo no respondí.

-¿Rima?-dijo KusuKusu.

-¡Bien! ¡Acabaré con esto definitivamente!-grité.

KusuKusu se sorprendió un poco, fui en busca de mi celular y después me senté en el sofá y empecé a escribir:

_Nagihiko: _

_Lo siento, siento si te lastimé, no me doy cuenta de lo qué digo, realmente lo siento, espero y me disculpes. _

_Atte. Rima._

Esperé aproximadamente unos 2 minutos cuando me llegó un mensaje realmente estaba ¿esperanzada?, abrí el mensaje qué decía:

_Rima:_

_Acepto tus disculpas. No sé si deba decirte si me lastimaste o no, pero la verdad pienso qué últimamente nos hemos estado llevando muy bien y qué tal vez podríamos llevar ésta amistad por más tiempo o como tu desees. _

_Por cierto necesito decirte algo muy importante antes de qué me vaya a Europa. Espero tu respuesta._

_Atte. Nagihiko._

Me puse feliz al saber qué Nagihiko me perdonaba. Le respondí el mensaje y luego me acosté a dormir. Esperando al día de mañana.

* * *

**Kasumi: yeah! 100% Rimahiko :)**

**Nagihiko: esperemos que les guste...^^**

**Rima: dejen reviews pliz!**

**Kasumi: se los agradeceríamos...;)**

**Rima: Nagihiko...el avance...**

**Nagihiko: ah! cierto...**en el próximo capítulo**...**

**Nagihiko: Invitaré a Rima a una cita :D!! y claro ella aceptará ¬w¬, también habrá una excursión a la cual no iré....:)**

**Rima: bien, con eso...nos despedimos :)**

**Kasumi: de nuevo, dejen reviews pliz, inzpiran mas -w-**

**Todos: byee!**

**~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~**


	2. La excursión

**Kasumi: Ohayoo!! dejandoo otro capituloo ;)**

**Rima: este cap es algo corto...-_-**

**Kasumi: etto...si pero es ke no me dio tiempo de poder terminarlo...^^"**

**Nagihiko: Kasumi-chan es un poco lenta como pueden ver...^^**

**Kasumi: ¬¬...bueno les agradezco sus reviews!! Gracias a tomoyo0000001 por su review! ^^ Que buenoo ke t gustee el Rimahiko ;D**

**Rima: (con lagrimas falsas) si, no hay muchas historias sobre nosotros...u.u**

**Kasumi: ayuden a Rima!!! Dejen mas reviews! dan inspiraziion!!**

**Nagihiko: ayudenoss!^^**

**Rima: Shugo Chara no le pertence a Kasumi ni el Rimahiko, Kutau o Amuto...**

**Kasumi: ya saben lo ke sigue...-_-"**

* * *

**La excursión.**

Era temprano, me levanté, desayuné, y luego me vestí para ir al colegio, estaba emocionada por alguna razón, debe ser porque al fin me reconcilié con Nagihiko. Estaba de camino a la escuela y me encontré a Nagihiko corrí para saludarlo, el me saludó con una sonrisa y luego seguimos caminando. Estábamos un poco incómodos, debido a qué había un silencio profundo ya qué ninguno de los dos se disponía a hablar. Llegamos a la puerta de la escuela y fue ahí cuando al fin alguien habló.

-¿Viste mi mensaje ayer, cierto?-preguntó Nagihiko.

-Si…-me limité a responder.

-Mmm…¿Rima podemos hablar a la hora del descanso?-dijo algo indeciso.

-Claro…-respondí.

-Bueno entonces, nos vemos Rima, ahí vienen Amu y Yaya…-dijo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Temes enfrentarlas porque nos ignoraste ayer?-le dije un poco amenazante.

-Etto…bueno tal vez…hehe…-dijo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.-respondí.

-¡Ohayo Rima-tan!¡Nagi!-dijo Yaya entusiasmada. Como siempre.

-Ohayo.-respondimos al unísono.

-Ohayo chicos.-dijo Amu.

-Oye Nagi, ¿Por qué ayer nos ignoraste?-preguntó Yaya.

-Etto…yo…-estaba nervioso definitivamente.

-Tenía puesto unos audífonos por lo qué no nos escuchó.-respondí.

-Ahhh…-respondieron ambas.

-Gracias Rima, te debo una.- me susurró al oído.

-Me debes muchas Nagihiko…ya las estoy contando-respondí.

-Mmm…comprendo…-respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

-Pero ahora cambiando de tema. Yaya, ¿por qué estás vestida con ropa de diario?-pregunté. ¡Ah! Por si no lo había mencionado, Yaya estaba vestida con ropa del diario, es decir, no con el uniforme.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto?, nuestro grado irá a una excursión junto con la clase estrella.-respondió.

-Ah, ya veo.-me limité a responder.

-Mejor vámonos chicos, qué las clases están por comenzar.

Asentí. Nos despedimos de Nagihiko y de Yaya y fuimos a nuestro salón, de nuevo, Taradase no fue a la escuela, qué suerte no le quería ver la jeta el día de hoy. A decir verdad me cae mal. No lo soporto. Con esa cara de niño bonito y bueno, escondiendo lo qué realmente es…un patán. Ojalá y Amu se dé cuenta de no le muestra su verdadero ser y qué ella está enamorada de Ikuto, el me cae mejor de Taradase, lo apruebo definitivamente. Además escuché qué Taradase rechazó a Amu una vez, y qué además se enamoró de Amulet Heart. Así o más.(…). Quiere decir qué ¿Tadase realmente rechaza a Amu?¿O qué?...rayos…Bueno, lo bueno es qué no vino el día de hoy.

-Mmm…Tadase-kun tampoco vino hoy…-dijo Amu.

-Amu, realmente no sé por qué te preocupas por él…-oh, oh, pensé en voz alta.

-¿Eh?¿Dijiste algo Rima?-gracias a Dios no escuchó.

-Nada…olvídalo.-respondí.

Pasaron las horas, estaba ansiosa por estar con Nagihiko, afortunadamente Amu tenía unas tareas pendientes y ella no saldría al descanso, inculta. Al fin sonó el timbre y me levanté del asiento.

-¿Rima, no habrá reunión de guardianes hoy…entonces con quién comerás?-preguntó Amu.

-Con Nagihiko, quién mas…-respondí.

-Hmm…pensé qué no se llevaban bien…-dijo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Primero me dices qué nos llevamos muy bien y luego qué no? Eres muy indecisa Amu.- Dije un poco alterada.

-Mmm…bueno y ¿entonces? ¿Te llevas con él o no?-preguntó la inculta.

-Mmm…si me llevo con él…-respondí sonrojada.

Amu esbozó una sonrisa y después yo me retiré apresurada del salón.

-Hola Rima.-

-Hola Nagihiko- respondí.

-¿Y Amu-chan?-preguntó.

-¡Ah! Ella se quedará a realizar unas tareas pendientes, inculta.-repetí.

Nagihiko rió.

-¿Y dime qué es lo qué querías decirme Nagi?-dije.

-¿Nagi?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Oh, oh, ¿qué me pasa el día de hoy qué estoy diciendo las cosas en voz alta?. Me sonrojé bastante, hasta sentía mi rostro caliente. Pero al final Nagihiko se puso serio y me dijo:

-Rima…realmente tengo algo importante qué decirte antes de qué me vaya a Europa y bueno, quería preguntarte si puedes ir a mi casa mañana…-dijo serio.

-¿A-a tu casa?-pregunté sonrojada.

-Sí.-respondió.-Hahaha, no te alarmes Rima, piensa más bien como si fueras a casa de una chica…-

-¿Eh?, Podría ser qué…-

Asintió. –Estaré como Nadeshiko, unos tipos irán a verme debido a una audición qué me está obligando mi madre. He ahí el porque me voy a Europa.-respondió.

-Ah ya veo, pero, ¿donde está tu casa?-pregunté.

-Mmm…créeme qué no la perderás de vista…-respondió.

Me describió la casa y luego yo solo asentí, nos pusimos a comer y después empezamos a platicar. Sonó el timbre y luego nos despedimos para luego dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos salones. En el salón solo se encontraba Amu y yo me empecé a reír para mis adentros, poco a poco empezaron a llegar todos, hasta qué en medio del desastre llegó Nikaidou:

-Bien, chicos quería avisarles qué al igual que el 5° nosotros también iremos de excursión el día de mañana.-dijo

¿Mañana? Pero mañana…

-Aunque no haiga clases nos veremos aquí en el colegio, e iremos junto a la clase luna…también, debido a qué es una excursión, se les asignaron parejas…-continuó.

Empezó a decir una sarta de nombres qué no me importaron hasta qué…

-Hinamori-san y Kirishima-kun…Mashiro-san y Fujisaki-kun…-dijo

-Rima, irás con Nagihiko…-dijo Amu.

-Y tú con Fuyuki ¿y eso qué?- respondí.

-¿Fuyuki? , ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Kirishima-kun por su nombre?-preguntó.

- Desde ayer…-respondí.

-Mmm…-

-Pero eso no importa…-añadí.

Levanté mi mano para qué Nikaidou me tomara la palabra.

-Sensei, ¿es obligación venir?-pregunté.

-No, en realidad Mashiro-san, necesitan el permiso de sus padres…-respondió.

Poco después sonó el timbre, avisando por fin la hora de la salida, salí junto con Amu cuando vi a Nagihiko pasar.

-Nagihiko…-dije.

-¿Supiste qué nos tocó juntos para la excursión?-preguntó.

-Sí, pero ¿irás?-pregunté.

-Mmm…lo dudo…-respondió.

-Porque si eres mi pareja, estaré sola…-dije con lágrimas falsas.

-Rima, no tienes qué usar lágrimas falsas…-dijo Nagihiko.

-Mmm…entonces no iré…-respondí.

-¿No irás a la excursión?-preguntó.

-No, además se necesita el permiso de mis padres…convenceré a mi mamá para qué no vaya, de todos modos tengo otras cosas qué hacer…-respondí.

-¿Irás a mi casa?-me susurró.

-Sí, claro no me perderé la oportunidad de volver a ver a Nadeshiko.-respondí.

Ah! Por un momento olvidé qué Amu estaba a nuestro lado oyendo toda la conversación.

-Etto…Rima, creo qué mejor nos veremos otro día, siento qué estoy siendo un mal tercio.-dijo pícaramente.

-¡¡A-aa-Amu!!-grité enfadada mientras qué Nagihiko se reía a carcajadas.

* * *

**Kasumi: que tal? pronto lo continuare es ke tngo el de Kutau todavia inconcluso jeje**

**Rimahiko: lenta...¬¬**

**Kasumi: Urusai!! X|**

**Todos: dejen reviews! byee!**

**~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~**


	3. Confesión y Despedida

**Hi! Aki Kasumi-chan! **

**les dejo el ULTIMO CAP de este maravillosoo fic xD , no me maten si no les gustó, tenía pensado otro final pero por falta de tiempo (LOL)...no tenía mucha inspiración y lo acabó de terminar, (este sería mi récord de 3 historias terminadas \(^o^)/...) **

**etto...bien, dejen reviews plizzz hehe, sin más aqui se los dejo...^^**

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUIERON MI FIC HASTA AHORA...GRACIAS POR TENERME LA GRAN PACIENCIA DE ESPERAR ESTE CAP Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

**DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara!, no me pertence (tampoco Rima y Nagihiko) su propietaria es PEACH-PIT que nos dejaron a todos en "WTF!" con el ultimo cap de Encore! en fin...hem (*aclarando garganta*) Ja ne!****Sentimientos y mentiras.**

* * *

Paso el resto del día y me acosté a dormir, pasaron las horas y después sonó mi alarma de celular _¿Quién le pone alarma a un celular en fin de semana? _Bueno en fin, me desperté, desayune y al ir a mi habitación mi celular sonó, era Nagihiko. Me había mandado un mensaje avisándome qué ya era la hora de qué yo vaya. Busqué mi ropa y me vestí. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un tipo de chaleco rosa encima, y mi típica diadema pero esta vez color rosa con un lazo en medio, me puse unas sandalias rosas qué combinaban con el chaleco. En fin me puse en camino a la casa de Nagihiko junto con KusuKusu.

Llegué al fin y me sorprendió ver la enorme casa de Nagi, era realmente enorme, abarcaba toda una manzana, según lo qué me había dicho antes, también había una escuela de danza japonesa y tal vez es por eso qué es tan grande…Toqué el timbre y salió una señora de mayor edad con un kimono puesto.

-Buenas tardes, ¿tú debes ser Mashiro-sama, cierto?-preguntó.

¿Sama? Pensé.

-Sí, soy yo, mucho gusto.-respondí.

-Pasa por favor, Nadeshiko-sama te está esperando.-

Asentí. Entré a la casa, su jardín era realmente hermoso y grande.

-Rima-chan-escuché decir una voz femenina.

-¡Nadeshiko!-exclamé un poco sorprendida. Ella llevaba puesto un kimono de colores mezclados, pero era muy hermoso, parecía la primavera, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, lo característico de Nadeshiko, al parecer estaba terminando de ensayar.

-Te estaba esperando Rima-chan-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y bien…tenías qué decirme algo…¿no?-dije.

-Mhhh…hehe…¿podrías no apresurarte Rima?-dijo ya en tono Nagihiko.

-Mmm…-me quejé.

-Bueno, verás Rima…quería decirte la verdad.-dijo señalándome para qué me sentara enfrente de él.-la verdad es qué…yo no me iré una semana a Europa…-

-¿Eh?-

-Me iré aproximadamente un año, pero realmente no quería decírselo a nadie, pero pensé qué tu deberías saberlo.-dijo.

-Pe-pero…¿Por qué?-

-por lo mismo Rima…ya te lo había dicho…pero realmente quiero hacerlo en una semana yo no…yo no quiero irme por un año y dejar de ver tu tierno rostro.-respondió.

Espera…¿di-dijo be-bello rostro?

-¿Ah?-pregunté sonrojada.

_**Nagihiko Pov.**_

Creo qué hablé de más, pero debía decírselo pronto a Rima, no soportaba tener esto encima quería sacarlo y decirle a la cara qué…la amo.

-Di-Disculpa Rima, yo…-respondí.

-Ah…yo…-Rima estaba sonrojada y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no obtenía éxito.

Después Rima puso una cara seria y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos le brillaban tanto qué me perdí en ellos, qué ni siquiera pude notar o sentir qué se acercaba, lenta pero segura, fue ahí cuando sentí sus labios tocar los míos ella cerró los ojos, yo los tenía abiertos por el shock pero después los fui cerrando y poco después le correspondí el beso, fue un beso tierno aunque sentía un poco incomodo pues estaba en modo Nadeshiko, me di cuenta y me desaté la coleta qué llevaba, el beso duró aproximadamente unos 10 o más segundos, sin embargo…a mi me parecieron eternos y nunca quise qué acabaran pero por falta de aire ambos nos separamos y noté el sonrojo de Rima. Yo también lo estaba y aún seguía en shock pues…¡Rima me había besado!.

_**Rima Pov.**_

No puedo creer lo qué hice realmente yo…ando mal de la cabeza…¿Acaso yo?...¿¡Acaba de besar a Nagihiko!

-Ah…yo…-tartamudeé. Me levanté del asiento y me dirigía hacia la salida pero Nagihiko me tomó de la mano, volteé lentamente mi rostro y parecía ser qué quería decir algo, sin embargo alguien tocó la puerta y ambos quedamos estáticos.

-Nadeshiko…ya están aquí…-dijo su madre.

-Comprendo…-se limitó a responder Nagi, se puso de nuevo la coleta y me dijo qué esperara en la habitación, yo asentí, el me sonrió tímidamente y se fue.

Me quedé en el cuarto tal y como me dijo Nagihiko…seguía apenada por la estupidez de hace unos momentos…¿¡Como qué bese a Nagihiko! Sobre todo YOO! Eso fue…fue….lindo…NO! Rayos…¿Qué estoy pensando! Bueno si lo admito…amo a Nagihiko pero…no soy lo suficiente melosa como para acercarme a él y pedirle…"¿Oye y si somos una pareja?" eso sería estúpido…y más aún ahora qué el se va…como podría decirle "Te amo" aunque…él no terminó de hablar… ¿Puede qué…? NO, NO Imposible…

Después de unas horas Nagihiko entró a la habitación…el tiempo pasó muy rápido…en fin entró a un "pequeño armario" (por qué estaba gigante para mi) y regresó a su modo Nagihiko, ya con ropa normal se acercó decidido a mí, me tomó de la mano y me dijo:

-Rima, Te amo-

Yo quedé espantada, sorprendida, estupefacta…todos los sinónimos y palabras posibles qué describieran aquello qué sentí…una de esas fue felicidad, alegría… Unas lágrimas salieron de mi rostro, Nagihiko me miró preocupado…

-¿Ri-Rima, estás bien?-

-E-estoy bien…baka….-lo miré fijamente y también decidida, me quité las lágrimas qué tenía y le respondí.

-Yo también te amo…Nagihiko…-y dicho esto ambos nos abrazamos, me aferré a su pecho y empecé a llorar… ¿por qué? No lo sé…tal vez de felicidad…alegría o tal vez enojo por qué tal vez no lo vuelva a ver en un año, eso ya sería tristeza.

-Rima…he convencido a mi madre, regresaré en un mes…-dijo aún abrazándome.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría, aún se iría pero ahora regresaría pronto.

-Espérame hasta entonces ¿sí?-dijo separándome un poco de él y mirándome a los ojos.

-Claro…-respondí sonriente.

Pasaron los días… (veía a Nagihiko a escondidas) y cada vez pensaba en el asunto de su ida a Europa…decidí no volver a mencionar el tema… el día no tan esperado llegó, todos los guardianes se encontraban en el aeropuerto (hasta el idiota de Tadagay ¬¬) y se despidieron de Nagi…al llegar mi turno, Nagihiko me dio un beso…en el cual TODOS descubrieron lo qué andábamos ocultando estos días, todos se quedaron sorprendidos…bueno menos aquellas qué sospechaban desde un principio…Nagi me miró a los ojos y me susurró un "Te amo" luego me dio otro beso en la frente (¿acaso no podía llegar a ser mas meloso?) aunque debo admitir qué me gustaba qué hiciera eso…

-Los veré a todos en un mes o menos si se puede…-dijo sonriente.

-Claro…cuídate Nagihiko-dijo Amu.

-Te vamos a extrañar Nagi!-dijo Yaya haciendo berrinche.

-Buen viaje Fujisaki-kun…-creo qué no hace mencionar qué gay dijo esto.

….

-Buen viaje, Nagihiko…te estaré esperando…-dije con una sonrisa…tratando de no llorar.

-Rima…recuerda qué las lágrimas no van contigo…-dijo secándome las lágrimas qué tenía.

-Lo sé…-respondí. Él retiraba su mano de mi mejilla cuando lo detuve y le dije seriamente.

-Cuando vuelvas tenemos un asunto pendiente…-dije viendo a Amu. Él captó lo qué quise decir, hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo sé, lo sé…lo haré apenas vuelva ¿sí?...te lo prometo…-

-Más te vale…si no se lo tendré qué decir yo…-

-Yo lo haré, yo lo haré Rima, no te preocupes…-

Después dejé ir su mano lentamente y hizo otro ademán con su mano y se fue, despareciendo entre la multitud.

-Rima…no sabíamos qué ustedes dos estaban juntos…-dijo Amu pícaramente.

-¿Ah no?, pensé qué eran las primeras en saberlo…-respondí viendo a Amu por el rabillo del ojo- Espero qué no te asustes cuando Nagihiko vuelva dentro de un mes.-dije arrogante.

-¿Eh, cómo asustarme?-preguntó confusa.

-Nada importante…-respondí seria.-Bueno yo me voy…-

-¡Eh! ¡Espera Rima, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso!-interrogaba Amu.

-Bet-su-ni…-dije burlándome.

-Joo! Rima!-

Y arranqué a correr, pude escuchar como el avión qué tomó Nagihiko se iba, miré al cielo fijamente y vi cómo se alejaba.

-_Te estaré esperando…Nagihiko_…-

* * *

** Y bien que tal? dejen reviews nop?**

**he me he estado comiendo las letras y espacios por flojera -w-...**

**OH! cierto...ahora que he terminado les dejaré un pequeño extra de mi vida normal y aburrida he...espero lo disfruten xD**

**bien los veo en otro fic no? JA NE!**

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	4. EXTRA: El inicio de un día

**Pues bien...aqui el "extra" de mi vida xD sin naa ke hacer...no creeran...bueno tal vez si...las mejores ideas vienen cuando estas mojad xD**

**Dejen reviews sip? JA NE!**

**El inicio de un día.**

Era otro día en la escuela, otro más…sería otro más…solo eso. Una chica de cabello ondulado y castaño oscuro, ojos ámbares, tez blanca y relativamente alta camina por los vagos pasillos del colegio y viendo a la poca gente qué se le cruzaba en el camino, como todos los días iba somnolienta y no tenía ganas de nada pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Kasumi, se dirigía a uno de los bancos en los cuales esperaba el mugre timbre, vio qué solo se encontraban dos de sus compañeros de clase, los cuales decidió no saludar y simplemente tomaba asiento. Miraba la gente pasar cuando una pregunta ocurrida en una de las clases qué menos le gustaban se le cruzó por la mente:

¿Cómo sería su chico perfecto?

Pues bien, tendría qué ser más alto qué ella, tez blanca, gracioso, amigable y sobre todo caballeroso y qué la logre soportar, claro, otro de sus requisitos era qué al sujeto le gustara el anime y el manga entre esas cosas y otras, puesto qué, si no…no tendría de qué hablar…claro otro requisito y el más importante sería qué tuviera los ojos azules y no importaba el color del cabello mientras qué sus ojos fueran azules…pero no había nadie así…claro es difícil encontrar a chicos de carácter anime o manga, por qué…casi…solo casi, no existían. Era imposible encontrar a algún chico qué sea parecido a Zero Kiryuu, Natsume Hyuuga, Takumi Usui, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, Soul Evans y claro no podría faltar Ikuto Tsukiyomi, entre otros. "Es imposible" pensaba Kasumi absorta en sus pensamientos; escuchó unos pasos qué se acercaban a ella, alzó la vista para ver quién era…su ex-amigo de la infancia…y qué su amistad solo duró un año y…adiós…lo único qué tenía en mente en ese momento la chica era…"se parece mucho a Shaoran Li de Sakura Card Captor"…se acercó el sujeto a Kasumi con la intención de un beso en la mejilla, puesto qué era la única chica en ese momento y era lo típico "un saludo" sin sentimiento alguno como todos los días…ella se acostumbraba a eso, en fin el individuo se retiro sin decir una sola palabra y Kasumi siguió absorta en sus pensamientos, seguía pensando respecto a "el chico de sus sueños" qué no existía, pero de repente otra pregunta se le cruzó en la cabeza…

¿Por qué demonios se estaba preguntando eso?

Ella era el tipo de chica a la cual no le importaba quien le gustara o si alguien se lo dijese…ya había vivido una experiencia algo obsesiva con alguien y no desearía volver a tenerla…así qué… "¿Nande?" se preguntaba al estilo anime; realmente necesitaba entrar a su mundo…el mundo otaku…como ésta lo llamaba, ahí podría recobrar las pocas energías qué trae por la mañana, de pronto recordó qué los mangas qué había "traído" de Tsubasa Chronicle y Lovely Complex, se quedaron en su auto y había maldecido qué eso sucediera…y la única libreta, aquella en la qué tenía una imagen de Soul Eater pegada en la portada, no le tocaba esa materia el día de hoy y no podría admirar a Soul Evans…otro de sus amores platónicos del anime…adoraba su sonrisa de tiburón y su cabello blanco y alborotado y qué decir de esos ojos rubí qué le encantaban, qué era cierto…tenía un pequeño trauma con los chicos de ojos rojos…como Natsume Hyuuga, qué aunque en el anime no sale muy bien…en el manga no está nada mal…y por eso preferiría leer el manga antes de ver el anime. Suspiró. Escuchó otros pasos apresurados, era una compañera del otro grupo, ésta también le gustaba el anime y actualmente leía un manga qué llevaba a la escuela para leer…"Me salvé" pensó la castaña. Se dirigió hacia donde "Mitsuki" (N/A: la llamaremos así para no revelar nombres ^^) y le pedí prestado el volumen 1 del manga llamado "Buscando la luna llena" (Full Moon wo Sagashite) ésta accedió y volvió a retomar asiento en la banca pero a solo unos minutos de haber abierto el libro sonó el mugre timbre…y la directora…avisando la hora de la formación. Kasumi maldijo por lo bajo y le devolvió el manga a su dueña sin esperanza alguna de poder entrar unos segundos a su mundo. "Al demonio" musitó, tomó su mochila y la llevó hacia la formación, y volviendo a su carácter habitual de "callada, tranquila y responsable" puesto qué era la segunda de su clase no podía perder su "reputación" pudo notar qué no había mucha gente en la formación y ahí vio al primero de su clase…se podría decir qué:

Kasumi Keiko era como una "Maka Albarn"

Sujeto desconocido (alías 1ero en la clase) era un "Ox Ford"

Solo algunas cosas se relacionaban en la vida real con su mundo otaku…pero no eran las buenas…y eso le aburría, cuando por arte de magia Ox cayó con todo y guitarra al suelo por haber tropezado con una maceta…La castaña no pudo evitar reírse pues su "enemigo" había sufrido una bella y dramática caída…"tal vez no todo era tan malo en el mundo real"…pensó Kasumi.

* * *

**Y bien? **

**Bueno pzz hay cosas ke realmente no son así y de hecho nunca he pensado en esa pregunta -w-, si hay algunas cosas reales como lo de la maceta xD eso si fue de verdad y lo mas gracioso es ke nadie lo ayudo x)...pues bien kien no sepa kien es Ox Ford...busquenlo en wikipedia ¬¬...xD no no...**

**es enserio...¬¬**

**bueno...me voy llendo...CHAOO!  
JA NE! Dejen reviews!**


End file.
